This reapplication for a Research Scientist Award will allow the Principal Investigator to spend full-time in research and to develop the unique follow-up archives which he has been collecting for fifteen years at the Study of Adult Development at Harvard Medical School. These archives contain prospective longitudinal studies of two cohorts: a) COLLEGE SAMPLE: 204 college sophmores selected in 1940-42 for mental and physical health and high achievement. b) CORE CITY SAMPLE: 456 boys ages 11-15 were selected in 1940-44 by the Gluecks as non-delinquent controls from high crime neighborhoods and inner city schools. Both samples have been continuously followed for 40 years until the present time. Except for death, attrition has been only 5%. Many independent ratings exist of the mental health of each subject in childhood, in young adulthood, and in middle life. Originally, an intensive interdisciplinary study was made of each subject; parents were interviewed; developmental histories, school records and the health and psychopathology of relatives were ascertained. Psychological and physiological tests were undertaken, and the subjects of both studies were reinterviewed at several points in time. Major quesetions asked would be: 1) How does pre-existing mental health affect deterioration of physical health? 2) What familial, childhood and premorbid psychological variables are associated with early aging, schizophrenia, personality disorder, etc? 3) What is the natural history of marital and occupational careers over the adult life cycle? What is their relation to psychopathology? 4) Can defense mechanisms be made operational?